


Summer Vacation

by SonglordsBug



Series: WereWilliams [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Darcyland (Marvel), Gen, darcy does not approve of Science! interrupting her vacation, darcy is a williams cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Darcy Lewis takes a vacation from wrangling scientists and Avengers. Where does she go? To visit her favorite cousins in Hawaii of course! Danny and Gracie are happy to host her, even when things take a turn for the ominous.My responses to the Darcyland Summer Vacation prompts in 2018.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Darcy Lewis & Danny "Danno" Williams, Darcy Lewis & Grace Williams, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis
Series: WereWilliams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699192
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Tropical Island

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darcy of SHIELD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883028) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug). 



Darcy sighed happily as the humid air washed over her as she exited the airport. Her ears perked at a clamor and she turned towards it with a grin.

“Darcy!” squealed the brunette pre-teen girl.

“Hey Grace-face! Look how big you’ve gotten!” Darcy laughed, swinging her cousin into a hug.

The blond man laughed too and wrapped both girls in a hug.

“Welcome to the Islands, sweetheart, I know it’s not as good as Jersey,” he said, grinning at her.

“It’s a nice change from all the smog, Danny!” Darcy said.

“If you say so,” Danny said. “Here, gimme your bag.”

Gracie rolled her eyes.

“Danno misses the smog, she said.

"Yeah, well, Danno’s weird,” Darcy said, laughing.

“Are you two ganging up on me?” Danny asked, play frowning. “C'mon you two, let’s get out of here.”

“Please!” Darcy said. “I’m so ready to be somewhere quieter and less smelly!”

“I bet!” Danny said, leading the way towards his Camaro. “No one sane likes those horrible, gravity defying, boxes!”

“You really haven’t changed, Danny,” Darcy giggled as they climbed into the car.

“Not in any way that matters,” Danny said.

“He says that, but he doesn’t wear ties to work anymore,” Gracie giggled.

Darcy cackled.

“All right, all right,” Danny said, “so Little Bird, what do you want to do tonight?”

“Honestly? I just want to have a quiet dinner and relax,” Darcy said. “And, well, any chance of a Pack pile?”

“Ooo!” Gracie squealed. “Danno please?”

“I think that can be arranged,” Danny said. “I’ve got steaks marinating, and we can pull out the moon pillows and blankets.”


	2. Interdimensional Summer

Darcy hit send on the picture she’d just taken and tapped Danny on the shoulder.

“Danny I need to call a friend,” she said.

“Huh?” Danny said, jerking his gaze away from the display. “Oh, go ahead.”

He gestured her towards his office and turned back to the display as she nodded her thanks.

She was already dialing as she stepped in and shut the door.

“Jane,” she said as soon as the call was answered. “I just sent you a picture. I need you to look at it and tell me if I’m crazy.”

She rolled her eyes when Jane started to talk.

“No Jane! Focus!” she chided. “I need you to look at the picture.”

She listened for a moment and then nodded.

“Yep, that’s the one,” she confirmed. “What do you think?”

She listened some more, her face pulling into a wince.

“Honestly I was hoping you’d say I was crazy,” she said, “but it looked pretty Bifrost adjacent to me.”

She nodded along with the phone.

“It’s in Hawaii, on Oahu,” she said, then rolled her eyes. “I’m in Hawaii, Janey.”

She huffed at the response. “Yes, most of my family is in Jersey,” she agreed, “but my two favorite cousins moved to Oahu a few years ago.”

She listened for a while longer.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be waiting for your call,” she said.


	3. Stay-cation

“Man, this is so awesome, you literally have a mini paradise in your back yard,” Darcy said, shaking her head in delight.

“You two sure you’ll be all right?” Steve McGarrett asked.

“Pshaw, we’re gonna be great! We’re gonna stay home in your backyard which just happens to be a beach, and then later we’re gonna make Grandma Williams’ cookies,” Darcy assured him.

“Come on, Steve! I’m the worrier in this relationship!” Danny said, grinning.

“Alright, alright, just making sure,” Steve said. “Bye girls.”

“Bye Steve, bye Danno,” Gracie called.

“We’ll see you two later, don’t burn the cookies!” Danny said.

“Oh my god, get out of here!” Darcy yelled.

Once the men had left, Darcy grinned at Gracie.

“Race you to the water!” she yelled.

They both let out whoops and took off.

A while later they were sprawled on the beach enjoying the sun when there was a distant but loud ‘Whoomph!’ They both jerked upright, turning in the direction of Honolulu, where there was something red hot burning high into the sky.

“Did the volcano explode?” Darcy asked.

“That’s not where the volcano is,” Gracie said.

They exchanged wide eyed looks and then a phone rang. Darcy scrambled inside to answer her cell.

“Now’s not a very good time Janey, can-” she fell silent.

“A fire giant! Is that why it looks like a volcano erupted in Honolulu?” she yelped.

“Great. I’m glad they’re already on their way. Look Jane, I have to go,” Darcy said, hanging up.

Her eyes landed on Gracie, who was staring, wide-eyed.

“Any chance you didn’t hear all that?” Darcy asked.

“Are Danno and Five-Oh fighting a fire giant?” Gracie asked.

“I mean, probably?” Darcy said with a wince. “But there’s really good backup on the way!”

Gracie’s face pinched.

“You know what? Gimme a sec,” Darcy said, dialing on her phone.

“Hey Hawkbutt, fly faster,” she said.

“Yeah Jane told me, but Honoluolu looks like a volcanic eruption, so you guys need to be here yesterday,” she snapped.

“Good, much better,” she said, hanging up.

“Don’t worry Gracie, they’re gonna have the best help in a few minutes,” Darcy assured her cousin, pulling her into a hug.


	4. Camping Trip

“I am on vacation, Jane!” Darcy hissed. “Do you know what that means?”

“Yes! Darcy!” Jane said.

“I don’t think you do! I should be hanging out with my cousins! Not- not-” Darcy sputtered. “Not camping out under the stars in a jungle!”

“I know! Darcy!” Jane snapped.

“And why are we sleeping outside without even tents?” Darcy ranted. “Because we’re looking for astro-physics stuff relating to fire giants! Fire giants! Jane! What even is our lives?”

Jane sighed.

“I’m sorry you’re missing family time, Darcy,” she said slowly and clearly. “I really appreciate your help. Our lives are very strange but it’s kind of amazing.”

Darcy huffed but bumped her shoulder against Jane’s. They sat in companionable silence until a ‘whoosh’ went off nearby and a pillar of fire colors appeared.

“What’s that?” they both yelped before scrambling towards it.


	5. Cocktails

Darcy felt her ears twitch as she overheard Bruce’s and Max’s conversation. Holding back a frown, she caught Phil’s eyes and flicked a glance at the two men.

He calmly moved towards them and asked “Gentlemen what are you discussing?”

“Oh, we just got the results on that dart from Fong in the lab,” Max said. “It contained a very strange cocktail.”

“The two main ingredients were silver and aconite,” Bruce said. “Both could be poisonous.”

“But not in these quantities,” Max said. “We’re not at all sure what the dart’s intended use is.”

Darcy tensed, something cold clenching in her stomach.

“Silver and aconite,” Phil said calmly, as though his scent hadn’t spiked with concern. “I believe another term for aconite is wolfsbane, correct? What could these darts do to a werewolf?”

“We hadn’t considered that,” Bruce said, fiddling his hands.

“The Islands don’t have a wolf population, so it never occurred to me,” said Max. “It would be highly unusual.”

“Well Doctor Bergman, I think it’s safe to say this case is highly unusual,” Phil said.

“True. And Five-Oh cases are always unusual,” Max said. “We’ll make sure to look into it, Agent Coulson.”

“What are you looking into?” Steve McGarrett asked as he and Danny walked over.

“Possible effects of the darts on wolves,” Max said.

“Hawaii doesn’t have wolves,” Steve said.

“True, but Agent Coulson pointed out that the contents would be very effective on them,” Max said.

“What’re the contents,” Danny asked, frowning.

“Silver and aconite, known colloquially as wolfsbane,” Max said.

Danny sucked in a sharp breath.

“Yeah, in Jersey they would be bringing in the Were Unit,” Danny said.

“Brah, Jersey has a Were Unit?” Kono asked.

“Yeah,cause we’re a civilized state that makes sure to accommodate all it’s residents,” Danny snarked.

“Well not everywhere is Jersey, Danno,” Steve said, clapping him on the shoulder. “Let us know what you find, guys.”


	6. Napping Under the Sun

A shadow fell over Darcy’s face.

“Absolutely not,” she snapped without opening her eyes. “I was up all night following a fire giant chasing astrophysicist and if you interrupt my nap I will taze you.”

“Well we were gonna invite you to get shave ice, but if you’re gonna be that way…” Danny drawled.

“Oh my god wait!” Darcy yelped, scrambling to her feet. “I thought you were Tony!”

“You talk to Tony Stark like that?” Gracie asked with wide eyes, Danny’s eyebrows raised from where he stood next to her.

“Yep!” Darcy confirmed with a wink. “Sometimes it’s the only way to make him listen.”

“Your life is so much weirder than I ever thought it was,” Gracie said, shaking her head as they started walking.

“Well you weren’t supposed to know about all the weird and wacky parts of my life,” Darcy said with a shrug. “Most of it’s classified.”

“Well the Pack had a general feeling that there was hinkyness with you two, but we agreed to let you be and we didn’t think it was this hinky,” Danny said.

The three of them stopped near the shave ice stand and stared at the crowd.

“Ech, tourists,” Danny muttered, reaching for his wallet. “Here Monkey, you go get ours, Kamekona’ll give you a discount. I want peach, please.”

“Okay Danno,” Gracie said, taking the cash he handed her. “What do you want, Darcy?”

“Watermelon and lime please, munchkin,” Darcy said.

They watched Gracie dart into the crowd near the stand.

“The Pack really knows?” Darcy asked.

Danny snorted.

“Phil always underestimated our noses, and you went along with it,” he said.

“I guess we did,” Darcy said.

“Admittedly, your lives are weirder than we realized,” Danny said.

“Are you gonna tell the Pack?” Darcy asked, biting her lip.

“I’m not going to lie to them,” Danny said, meeting her eyes, then smiling. “But we also put some effort into not asking each other about you two.”

“Oh jeeze,” Darcy said, giggling. Danny slung an arm around her shoulders.

“Mostly what we care about is that you two are happy,” he said. “And while the Pack you two have built is strange, it seems to make you pretty happy, even if you were keeping secrets from your Packmates.”

“Yeah,” Darcy said, smiling softly. “We still have some kinks to work out, but yeah.”

“I’m glad, sweetheart,” Danny said, squeezing her shoulders tighter and dropping a kiss on her head.

Darcy hummed and leaned into him. Then she smiled a little wickedly at Danny.

“I’m happy that you and Gracie have put together a Pack too, Danny,” she said.

“What? We haven’t-” Danny sputtered.

“I know what Pack smells like, and you’ve definitely gathered quite a nice Pack together,” she said.

Danny scowled but before he could answer, Gracie was back with three shave ice.


	7. Clothing Optional

They came up to a scene of struggle instead of a happy Gracie, and Darcy’s nose twitched at the stink of chemicals, fear, and fur. She shrugged and pulled her shirt over her head.

“Darcy what are you doing?” Kono asked.

“Finding Gracie fast,” Darcy snapped, unhooking her bra.

“Woah, slow down, how is this helping?” Chin asked.

“You sure about this, Darce?” Clint asked.

Darcy paused, but she knew what Pack smelled like and everyone here had that scent. She threw her shirt and bra at Clint.

“I’m finding Gracie,” she growled, hands going to her fly as she toed her shoes off.

She ignored all the stupid human noises as she shoved her clothes towards Clint. She closed her eyes, reached inwards, and a moment later she was shaking out her fur.

She trotted around until she found the freshest happy Gracie smell. She followed it to where the smell of strangers joined her and fear layered over the Gracie smell. She growled lowly and kept smelling.

She wrinkled her muzzle as she came to a burst of silver and bane. That was where Gracie went from two-leg smell to fur smell. Darcy traced through the muddle, darting out to follow the strangers to where they had left in a car.

Then she returned to follow the Gracie-fur-fear-silver-bane smell. It wove under and over and around and it was much harder for the three humans to follow than it was for Darcy.

Finally Darcy darted under a bush and emerged with a yelping Gracie-pup. The pup sat trembling and whining between Darcy and the three humans.

"Oh my god, Gracie?” Kono asked.

Gracie yipped and shifted her weight.

“Okay, in the interest of getting you home safe and looked over sooner, I’m gonna pick you up, kiddo,” Clint said, kneeling down.

Gracie yelped and scrambled behind Darcy.

“Whoops,” Clint said with a chuckle, “guess I’m not your pack, huh?”

Darcy huffed and rubbed against him.

Chin knelt down and asked “Gracie, may I pick you up?”

Gracie whined and licked her nose, but stepped towards him. Chin bundled her up in his arms, murmuring in Hawaiian.


	8. Sunburns

“Ouch,” Darcy hissed. “That stings!”

“Of course it does, you have first degree burns on your back,” Bruce said from behind her.

“I’m supposed to be getting sunburns, not actual burns,” she whined.

“Well that’s what happens when you’re dumb enough to go up against a fire giant by yourself,” Danny snapped.

“Not the dumbest thing I’ve faced,” Darcy said. “And someone had to try diplomacy. Besides, I wasn’t by myself, I had Thor!”


	9. Spas Are Mandatory

“Uh,” Steve McGarrett said, stepping into headquarters and holding the door open behind him.

Darcy looked up from the diagram she was inspecting and burst into laughter.

“Oh man! Look at you!” she crowed. “Someone’s definitely going to the puppy spa!”

Danny, covered in mud packed fur, growled at her.

“Oh don’t give me that noise,"she scolded. "I’m not scrubbing you off, and no one else wants to either.”

He huffed and stepped daintily into the room.

Kono wrinkled her nose.

“Brah you stink, what happened?” she asked.

“I- there was… it-” Steve shook his head.

Darcy snickered.

“Yeah, so Danny boy, is your collar at your house?” she asked. He huffed and she nodded. “Kay, I’ll fetch that, and Steve, I’ll meet you two at a tbd pet spa.”


	10. Blisters

“How do you keep getting into these situations?” Danny demanded, waving his arms around.

“Well, it’s kinda my job,” Darcy said, looking ruefully at the blisters on the bottoms of her feet.

“I thought your job was my assistant,” Jane said very quietly.

Darcy winced.

“It is. But it’s also to keep you safe,” she answered, then shrugged. “Plus I basically got raised chasing weird situations.”

“I can’t believe I’m related to people as crazy as Steve,” Danny said flatly.

“What was I supposed to do? My taser was out of charge and I didn’t have a gun. I’m not half-grown like Gracie, I didn’t want to be the next sacrifice for this cult of Fenris,” Darcy said. “If I got blisters for running barefoot, oh well, at least I heal fast.”

“Thank you for letting me observe your healing speed, Darcy, it’s very informative,” Bruce said.


	11. Aquatic Life

Darcy stared at the ocean.

“Was that a tentacle monster?” she asked.

“I think the technical term is kraken,” Phil said, stepping up beside her.

“Definitely a tentacle monster,” Darcy said.

“Please don’t call it that,” Phil said.

“Nope! Too late! Have already made a mental note for my report: the Hawaiian mer have a tentacle monster,” Darcy said, then frowned and cocked her head. “Does Namor know that?”

“I’m… not sure,” Phil said slowly, frowning.

“Umm, let’s not find out,” Darcy said.

“Mmm,” Phil answered.

“That’s gonna make it harder to explain how the mer and their tentacle monster took out the fire giant, allowing us to corner the cult of Fenris,” Darcy said.

“Mmm,” Phil answered.

“Coffee. And malasadas. We’re gonna need a lot of both,” Darcy declared.


	12. Favorite Place On Earth

Darcy lay nose to nose and tail to tail with Danny, Gracie curled up between their bellies. Phil was a warm line against her back.

Clint had a hand buried in Phil’s fur and Steve McGarrett was on Danny’s other side, not touching, but looking with quiet wonder.

The other members of the Avengers and Five-Oh Packs were all nearby chatting and relaxing.

Now this was a vacation, Darcy thought to herself, no fire giants or weird cults or politics. Just Pack, sun, and sand.


End file.
